


Branco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Animal word [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Flash Fic, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony convince Logan ad entrare nel suo branco.Possibile seguito di Sangue e Morsi.Prompt: X-Men, generico: perdita di memoria + L'elefante nella stanza; Trattenere il respiro.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Tony Stark
Series: Animal word [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031300
Kudos: 1





	Branco

Branco

Logan incrociò le gambe, stringendo le ginocchia e abbassò lo sguardo.

“No. Quante volte te lo devo dire?” domandò, dimenando furiosamente la coda da lupo. “Non ricordo quando sono stato abbandonato dal mio branco. Suppongo che fossi molto più piccolo”.

Tony gli porse una bustina colma di ciambelle colorate e gli fece un sorriso rassicurante.

“Non è un problema, ‘lupacchiotto’. Soltanto voglio cercare di capire come sia possibile che tu sia cresciuto in un branco di gatti” mormorò.

< La sua amnesia non mi convince affatto. Sembra più qualcosa di indotto. Troppo selettiva, non dovuta a traumi o a qualche problema neuronale > rifletté.

Logan abbassò le orecchie sulla testa e sbuffò.

“Avanti. Lo sappiamo tutti e due qual è l’elefante nella stanza” borbottò.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandolo divorare le ciambelle.

“Il prossimo calore?” domandò.

Wolverine fece scivolare gli artigli fuori dalla mano e li guardò con aria arcigna. Serrò gli occhi, trattenendo il fiato.

Stark lo guardò irrigidirsi.

“Vuoi chiedermi di rimanere nel tuo branco” esalò Logan, espirando.

Tony gli rispose: “Mi farebbe molto piacere e poi… saresti tra simili”.

< Così avrei anche il tempo per studiare la tua perdita di memoria > rifletté.


End file.
